


Amorci na stropě

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, po válce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vám se nezdá, pane profesore, že po tom, co jsme se probudili v jedné posteli, už mi můžete říkat Harry?<br/>Přeloženo se souhlasem autorky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorci na stropě

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Купидоны на потолке](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112399) by Мерри. 



Harry ležel na zádech, ruce založené za hlavou a už dobrou hodinu zíral na amorky na stropě. Amorci byli baculatí, růžoví, honili se za růžovými motýly a dupali po růžových kytkách. Povzdechl si a podíval se na stěnu. Světlounce béžová s růžovými girlandami.

„Nenávidím Albuse,“ pronesl nahlas.

Z druhé strany obrovské manželské postele se ozvalo přitlumené zavrčení.

„A to zkurvený štěbetání!“ Harry s nenávistí pohlédl k oknu, kde od samého úsvitu neúnavně trylkovali ptáci. Bylo přesně půl šesté ráno, když ho probudili.

„Zmlkněte, Pottere.“

„Nezdá se vám, profesore, že když už jsme se probudili v jedné posteli, mohl byste mi říkat Harry?“

„Mně se zdá, že jestli mě nenecháte dospat, urazím vám hlavu.“

„Potom budete muset přečíst dvě přednášky místo jedné,“ odfrknul si Harry, „bez hlavy se přednáší dost nepohodlně.“

Snape zasténal a přikryl si hlavu polštářem.

„Jestli se nemůžete dočkat, vypadněte ven a čiřikejte si tam s vrabci,“ zamumlal Snape, „ale máme ještě hodinu času a já se hodlám vyspat jako člověk.“

Harry pocítil drobné výčitky svědomí a přece jen zmlknul. Neměl absolutně co dělat. Dopolední blok Pařížské konference alchymistů začínal v devět hodin ráno, snídaně se podávala až od osmi a text přednášky měl připravený už dávno a dokonce ho uměl nazpaměť. Po krátké úvaze se Harry rozhodl, že se vykoupe, když už tady tu možnost měl.

Tiše vstal, po špičkách přešel do koupelny (růžové obklady, růžové závěsy a nevyhnutelné šarlatové růžičky na skříňkách, pohárcích i ručnících), roztočil kohoutky a s potěšením vlezl do horké vody. Na strop se snažil nedívat. Amorci se mu neuvěřitelně zprotivili.

******

Bradavický profesor Severus Snape (mistr lektvarů) a Harry James Potter (mistr kouzelných formulí a učitel obrany proti černé magii) navštívili francouzské hlavní město, aby přednesli dvě práce na pravidelné jarní Pařížské konferenci alchymistů. Snape přednášel o svém nejnovějším (a podle Harryho nudně popsaném, i když jinak zajímavém) výzkumu o vlivu, který mají na lidský mozek mudlovské psychotropní látky v kombinaci s určitými druhy kouzel. Harry sám experimentoval s kombinací ochranných lektvarů a magických štítů – v poslední době se stalo módou kombinovat různé oblasti magické vědy.

Do Paříže se přemístili navečer a bez incidentů se dostali do požadovaného hotelu. Problémy nastaly až tam. Pokoj jim rezervoval Albus. Postavení a pravomoci ředitele jedné z nejlepších kouzelnických škol na světě velice usnadnily nelehký úkol – najít v Paříži ubytování během velikonočních svátků.

Když podřimující úředník na recepci vyslechl jména nově příchozích, znuděně pohlédl do rezervační knihy... a v údivu na ně vytřeštil oči. Harry bojoval s nutkáním dotknout se jizvy a zkontrolovat maskovací kouzlo. Snape se výhružně zamračil. Úředník se zachvěl, sáhl do šuplíku a potom z nějakého důvodu roztáhl obličej do idiotského úsměvu, podal jim klíč od pokoje a velmi sladkým hlasem jim popřál příjemný pobyt.

Snape se na něj poněkud podrážděně podíval, popadl klíč a začal rychle stoupat po schodech. Harry ho mlčky následoval a přemýšlel, proč se nemůže ubránit pocitu, že je něco špatně. 

Snape otevřel dveře, vešel dovnitř a zastavil tak prudce, že Harry neměl čas zabrzdil a vrazil mu nosem do zad. Snape zaklel.

„Co se děje, profesore?“

„Pokochejte se sám, Pottere,“ řekl Snape kysele, ustoupil stranou a odkryl Harrymu výhled.

Harry poslechl... a spadla mu brada. Pokoj byl růžový. VELMI růžový. Veškeré volné místo bylo zaplněno růžičkami, amorky, krajkovými polštářky a jinými nesmysly, většinou s volánky. Ale horší bylo, že apartmán byl pouze jednopokojový. I když evidentně určený pro dva, protože většinu místa zabírala manželská postel fantastických rozměrů. 

„Teda..,“ řekl Harry skleslým hlasem, když přišel k sobě. „Teda Albusi...“

„Přesně tak,“ pochmurně odpověděl Snape.

„Co budeme dělat? Zkusíme se obrátit na vedení hotelu?“

„Myslím, že je to zbytečné,“ pokrčil Snape rameny. Jestli Albus usoudil, že je to dobrý vtip, tak neseženeme ubytování v celé Paříži ani kdybychom se postavili na hlavu.“

„Co jsme mu vlastně udělali?“ smutně se zeptal Harry a ujišťoval se, že se v místnosti skutečně neskrývá žádný gauč nebo něco podobného, na čem by přenocoval, kromě toho odporného dvoumístného monstra.

Snape mlčel. Harry se otočil a viděl, že se mistr lektvarů vyhýbá jeho pohledu.

„Profesore,“ zeptal se Harry s podezřením, „co jste mu udělal?“

„Namáhejte mozek, Pottere,“ vyštěkl Snape a poněkud ožil. Možnost pohádat se mu poněkud zvedla náladu. „Jste neobyčejně nedovtipný.“

Harry se snažil vzpomenout, co se stalo v Bradavicích v posledních dvou nebo třech měsících. Jaro bylo překvapivě klidné, studenti si příliš nedovolovali (mnohem méně v porovnání s Harryho spolužáky), profesoři se taky drželi v mezích slušnosti, dokonce i Protiva byl pozoruhodně krotký. Jenom....

„Valentýn!“ zalapal Harry po dechu a vzpomněl si, jak Brumbál chodil celý den s jasně růžovými vlasy i vousy. První dvě nebo tři hodiny se smál, ale k večeru ho humor viditelně opouštěl.  
„To byla vaše práce?“

Snape se usmál.

„Vždycky mi bylo jasné, že Albus nedokáže odolat krabici s citrónovým dropsem... i když byla odeslaná s anonymní školní valentýnkou.“

Harry si nemohl pomoct a vyprsknul smíchy. 

„Díky! Teď konečně vím, komu vděčím za svou vynikající náladu během těch děsivých svátků,“ řekl Harry s komickým náznakem poklony. 

Snape se samolibě ušklíbnul a pak se zamračil.

„Obávám se, že se budeme muset podělit o tohle... ehm... lože,“ řekl a znechuceně se podíval směrem k posteli. „Já na podlaze spát nehodlám, ale kdybyste mi náhodou chtěl prokázat laskavost....“

„Na to zapomeňte,“ prohlásil Harry bez okolků a svalil se na „svou“ polovinu postele. „Stejně za tohle všechno můžete vy.“

Snape odfrknul, ale neodporoval.

„Budiž, Pottere, ale jestli budete chrápat...“

*******

Ve čtvrt na osm Harry vylezl z koupelny, víceméně smířený se životem. Snape už byl vzhůru a studoval doručenou ranní poštu.

„A já už jsem doufal, že jste se utopil,“ řekl skoro přátelsky. „Škoda, přeškoda. Tohle si vezměte,“ řekl a podával mu jednu z obálek. „Je to od paní Potterové.“

„Děkuji,“ řekl Harry. „A co píše paní Snapeová?“

„To není vaše starost,“ řekl Snape a zavřel se v koupelně. „A neopovažujte se strkat nos do mé pošty,“ křičel přes zavřené dveře.

„Tohle zabolelo,“ zašklebil se Harry. „Však mi to Hermiona napíše sama.“

Už dávno nechoval vůči Snapeovi žádné nepřátelské pocity, ale někdy ho lektvaristovy poznámky dráždily, zejména když se kousavě vyjadřoval o Harryho mládí nebo naznačoval dávné chyby a prohřešky. Incident s myslánkou mu už Snape dávno odpustil, stejně jako mnoho dalších, ale nikdy si nenechal ujít příležitost se o nich zmínit. Čistě z principu.

Harry se oblékl, lehl si na peřinu a začal číst dopis od Ginny. Jako obvykle: miluju tě, líbám, stýská se mi, pozdravy od dětí, nemůžu se dočkat.... Usmál se. Víc než čehokoliv jiného na světě si cenil pohody a stálosti. Dobrodružství si užil v mládí tolik, že by vystačilo na tři životy. Nebo možná na čtyři. Do třicítky toho dosáhl hodně: získal titul mistra, oženil se, měl děti a (ó světe div se) už pět let učil v Bradavicích obranu proti černé magii. A jeho největším přáním bylo, aby to tak i zůstalo.

„Jdete na snídani, nebo vám bude stačit snění?“ zeptal se Snape posměšně. Ukázalo se, že už je nejen venku z koupelny, ale taky kompletně oblečený. „Já každopádně jdu. Poslouchat vaše blábolení na prázdný žaludek....“

Harry odfrknul a vydali se do hotelové restaurace. Snape mlčky konzumoval typicky anglickou snídani a nad vším francouzským ohrnoval nos (předchozí ráno vyděsil všechny zaměstnance, když kategoricky odmítnul pozřít to „kontinentální svinstvo“), kdežto Harry si s potěšením pochutnával na čokoládových croissantech a pil kávu s mlékem. Ať už to bylo kvůli jeho těžkému dětství nebo čemukoliv jinému, ale Harry vášnivě miloval sladké.

„A proč vlastně,“ zeptal se po chvíli, „mi nechcete říkat jménem?“

„Proč bych to dělal?“ Snape pozvedl obočí, „dvacet let jsem si dokonale vystačil s příjmením.“

„No právě. Myslím, že už se známe dost dobře...“

„...což na věci absolutně nic nemění.“

„Pořád ve mně vidíte malého kluka...“ zamumlal Harry.

Snape se ušklíbl. „V poslední době jste neuvěřitelně důvtipný, Pottere.“

Harry cítil, jak se v něm vzmáhá zlost a snažil se uklidnit. Snape se ho očividně pokoušel vytočit a Harry neměl v úmyslu se nechat. Vtom ho napadla zábavná myšlenka.

„Co myslíte,“ řekl se sladkým úsměvem, „že řekne britská veřejnost, až se dozví, jak jsme strávili čas v Paříži?“

„Co jste... „ chtěl se zeptat Snape a pak se zarazil. „Na co narážíte, Pottere?“

„Tišeji, profesore, přitahujete pozornost,“ řekl Harry. „Jen jsem si vzpomněl, jaký dojem jsme udělali na úředníka na recepci. Dokážete si představit, co by teprve řekla slečna Holoubková?“

„Pottere,“ výhružně zasyčel mistr lektvarů, „nezapomeňte, že jsme na stejné lodi.“

„Vůbec ne,“ opáčil Harry, sám se sebou nanejvýš spokojený. „Já jsem už dávno zvyklý na novinové drby nejhoršího druhu. A Ginny takovým nesmyslům nikdy neuvěří, stejně jako Hermiona, samozřejmě. Ale skandálek by to byl náramný...“

„Tak dobře,“ vzdal se Snape. „Nikdy bych nevěřil, že to proti mně použijete. Co ode mě chcete?“

„Mám pro vás návrh,“ usmál se Harry, „večer, když konečně skončí náš pobyt v tom zlém růžovém snu, se přemístíme na Příčnou ulici, najdeme nějakou pěknou anglickou hospůdku, připijeme si na přátelství a potykáme si. Už nikdy žádná příjmení.“

„Nebelvír,“ obrátil oči v sloup Snape a uklidnil se. „Zahodil jste tak skvělou příležitost kvůli sentimentální hlouposti? Myslel jsem...“

„Ano?“ řekl Harry. „Pak vás beru za slovo. Ginny mi právě napsala... vypadá to, že se naše rodina rozroste...“

„Cože?“ skoro zaúpěl Snape, „počtvrté? Vy mě dostanete do hrobu! Za deset let budou v Bradavicích studovat jenom Weasleyovi a Potterovi.“ 

Harry se mírně začervenal.

„Co si myslíte o myšlence stát se kmotrem?“

„Dítěte nejslavnějšího nebelvírského páru? Zmijozelům se zasukují jazyky, jak budou pomlouvat.“ Snape si odkašlal. „Dobře. Berte to, že souhlasím.“

Podíval se na hodinky a vstal.

„A teď si schovejte svoje dětské pokusy o vydírání, Pottere, je načase abychom...“

„Harry.“

„Co?“

„Harry, ne Pottere!“

„Mýlíte se, pane Pottere,“ řekl Snape škodolibě. „Ještě není večer a na přátelství jsme si pořád ještě nepřipili. A mimochodem, musíme vymyslet, jak se pomstít Albusovi...“


End file.
